


Stand and Deliver

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just what the title implies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand and Deliver

He's not sure what's gotten into Rodney and at this point, standing there with his arms over his head, bare forearms against the wall, naked but for his unbuttoned black uniform shirt, bare legs spread, he's not sure he really gives a damn.

His lungs try to hold his breath hostage, just letting a bit in and out at a time, shallow and uneven. He turns his head sideways but still he can't see Rodney, can't see what's coming next. If he tries, he can catch faint, quick movement but straining makes the silver stars swim in his vision, so he just closes his eyes, listens as Rodney sheds his clothes and waits.

He's a hopeless mass by the time Rodney presses against him, naked, kicking his legs further apart, that warm, solid body covering him while Rodney mouths and sucks at his neck and across his shoulders. They're tight and strained from the way he's holding his arms, and he doesn't expect the blaze of heat that races through him as Rodney steals a hand around his hip to grab his cock. His own whimper, which he tries to cut short, sounds foreign to him as he pushes into Rodney's warm hand.

And just like that, the hand's gone.  Rodney lifts John's shirt and a shudder wracks him as the soft wet of Rodney's tongue begins to weave a trail down the center of his back, slow and steady until it reaches the dimples above his ass, the ones Rodney's now tonguing circles around, that has John literally humping the wall – that and the way Rodney's kneading the taut flesh of his cheeks. John lowers his head until he can just see Rodney sinking to his knees, feel those hands gliding over the backs of his thighs, down to his calves and up again.

He gasps out a breath as he feels the brush of Rodney's hair on the inside of his thigh, because, Jesus, Rodney's head is between John's legs, tongue soft and hot as he licks over John's balls, and that drags a long, low moan from somewhere deep inside him as he spreads his legs wider to give Rodney room. But Rodney seems to have something else in mind and John's heart races faster, his blood a loud rush in his ears as Rodney spreads his cheeks apart, then licks a long swipe from his balls all the way up over the crinkled skin of his hole, and the shockwave hasn't even died down before there it is again, long and slow and John clenches tight as the flat of Rodney's tongue passes then disappears.

After that, there's noting but unintelligible mumbling as Rodney doesn't stop, relentless, over and over and over, back and forth and now John's pressing his ass back into Rodney, wanting more, letting words like 'fuck' and 'lick' and 'ass' slip past his lips, escaping along with the dry harsh pants, until Rodney silences him by pushing him back against the wall and spreading his cheeks further.

"Jesus, Sheppard, you've got my tongue fucking hard," Rodney says before teasing John's opening with the tip. And the only thing John can think of now is God, how he wants Rodney to take him apart with that tongue.

The alternating short, quick flicks and long, slow swipes have him shaking, gripping the wall as he grinds out the words, 'in me' and 'fuck me' and he slams his head forward as Rodney slips the tip inside, pushing in as far as he can, pulling back and pushing in again and again, showering John with silent shudders. He squeezes his eyes tight, not even trying to make words anymore, watching the tiny explosions behind his eyelids, over and over, bursting in time with each plunge of that hot, wet spear.

There's only moaning now and his hand groping backward to try and grab Rodney, to pull him closer, to feel the press of Rodney's nose above his hole and Rodney's chin below it, his mind giving him a wonderful image of Rodney's face buried in his ass and, oh fuck, so hot. All his muscles are tight now, on guard for whatever is to come next, but not expecting the flash of pleasure as Rodney inserts a wet finger in place of his tongue. John's legs turn to jelly, quivering, and he has to will himself to keep standing because Rodney's finger-fucking him so good, the sensation washing over him like slivers of white-hot glass and when he goes in with two, crooking them forward, John sees stars again, red and blazing.

At this point, if Atlantis were under attack, he wouldn't care. The only thing he's able to focus on is Rodney fingering him and how he keeps brushing _that spot. _His entire body's taut, right on the edge, so when Rodney slips the other hand up between his legs to circle his dick, it only takes a few rough pulls and it's like everything fires at once. He stiffens even as Rodney's hand moves faster and his fingers work quicker.  Rising up on the balls of his feet, he coats the wall, his ass tightening around those fingers and he can barely feel Rodney's lips brushing kisses over his ass as he stutters out the last of his orgasm.

"Rodneeey," he begs in a raspy whisper, feeling the slip of Rodney's fingers as they leave him. Rodney answers him that it's okay, he can let go now and John slides down to his knees. Turning around, he melts onto the floor, resting his head back against the wall.

Rodney moves forward to straddle him, hard cock inches from his face and John looks up, drained and weak but smiling because oh, oh yes...


End file.
